The Reikai Prince's Wedding
by Aerith Gaines
Summary: Koenma's getting hitched! ..To who..?! R&R please! ^_^ The pairings are: Koenma/?, Keiko/Yusuke, Kurama/Hiei *Shonen Ai*, Kuwabara/Yukina


I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

***

The beautiful blue-haired ferry girl Botan sat up in her bed, her pillow against the wall. Her diary was on her lap and she was putting yet another entry in it. Not just an entry, but her 11th poem of the day. 

Days go by, and I can't stop thinking of you.

Will I ever be free of this spell?

Sitting here in my room,

Looking at a picture of us together,

I wish you felt the same way.

You are all I think about,

The reason I can't concentrate.

When I'm flying on my ferry routes,

You are all I'm thinking of.

I **won't **be free of this spell,

This spell called Koenma.

Botan sighed. She knew Koenma didn't love her, he only thought of her as a friend. With his marriage coming up and all...

Botan couldn't bear to think about it. But it was all that was on her mind. A beautiful woman, as he had described her. Koenma deserved a beautiful woman at his side. He loved her, but Botan didn't want to think that. But he hadn't told anybody who she was. Actually, he had said that he hadn't asked her yet.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

"Y-yes? Come in!" Botan closed her diary and put it on her bed. Then she got up and opened the door. "Yes?" she said again.

George walked in. "Hello, Botan-san."

"H-hello George-san. What brings you here this late?" She glanced at the clock. It was 11:49 PM already.

"I came to speak with you." said George. "About Koenma-sama. I noticed that there was a light on, so I figured you were awake."

Botan was surprised by that statement. "Oh? Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I'll go make tea." She went into the kitchen.

George the Oni sat on her bed, and saw her diary was unlocked. Deciding that there was no other way to stop his curiosity from growing, he decided to look at just one page.

__

I save my heart for him, but why?

He doesn't love me,

He's found his own love along the way.

He doesn't know how I feel,

And I can never tell him.

He loves someone else,

And now he will marry her.

I may never see him again.

He will forget about me,

And she will take my place.

I will not be top ferry girl,

and he will never love me.

But who is it he loves?

Oh, Koenma-sama, please tell me...

George's eyes widened. Maybe just one more page...

The next one was an entry, not a poem.

__

I wish it would be me in that wedding dress. In almost one week, he said he will be certain. He will call off the wedding, or he will begin the plans. I know he truly loves this woman, Whoever it may be.

Just then George heard footsteps and put the diary back down. As soon as it was back on the bed, Botan walked in with two cups of green tea. "Hello, George-san. Here's is your tea." She handed George his tea. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about??

"I wanted to talk about, um, well, do you know who Koenma-sama is going to marry?" Now that he already knew the answer from reading her diary, he didn't really want to be there. He should have gone straight to Koenma-sama for the answer.

Botan looked down at the floor, a sad look on her face. "Oh... sorry, I don't." She just wanted to forget the whole thing. Did George have to come here to ask her **_that_**?

It was as if George had read her mind. "Well, that's okay. It doesn't really matter now does it?" He smiled.

Botan managed a smile to. Even though she was aching inside, it was nice to talk to someone right now. And then she noticed her diary.

"George? Have you been... **reading my diary?**"

"What? O-of course n-not B-botan. I would n-never do that." He stuttered.

"Oh really? Well how come my diary is upside down like that?"

"I, um... moved it so I could sit. That's all. I can't read that well anyway."

"Hmmm..." said Botan. "Well, here's your tea..."

They sat there drinking their tea in silence for a little while, when George finally said, "Thank you so much for the tea, Botan-san. But it's very late. I guess I should go now."

"Hai, George-san." Botan was being nicer now.

George smiled, and started walking to the door. "By the way, Botan-san. If there's ever anything at all you want to talk about, feel free to talk to me."

Botan blushed. "Hai, there's nothing, not right now at least. Ja."

**__**

******In Koenma's Office******

Koenma is furiously stamping papers in his toddler form, as usual, when George knocks on the door. "Come in!" shouted Koenma. 

George entered the room. "Um, Koenma-sama? I was just wondering... who is the girl you wish to marry?"

Koenma stopped stamping and looked up at him. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not? I won't tell anyone!"

"I don't want anybody in the kingdom to know until I ask her." The stubborn prince stated, as he went back to stamping. "Now, I have a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind..." He gestured for him to get out.

"Um... just one more question, Koenma-sama." said George.

"What is it, George?"

"Is it Ayame?"

"George, if you ask who it is again I won't ask her." Koenma plainly stated.

George sighed and closed the door behind him as he walked out. _Why can't he tell me? He knows I won't tell anyone. Maybe he just doesn't trust me anymore..._ he thought. Then he decided to go to bed and continue thinking about it in the morning.

****

******In the Ramen House 4 Days Later******

"...and we don't know who he is going to marry." Botan said to her best friend, Keiko, a cute brunette. Botan was trying to hold back her tears, and make it look like she was happy for Koenma. Lucky for her, she was succeeding. 

"Hmmm....." Keiko thought for a moment. "Maybe it's.... that girl Ayame that you are always talking about? Or another ferry girl?"

"Maybe... I just wish I knew..."

Yusuke walked over to them. "Keiko, sorry, but your break is over."

"Oh... alright." Keiko put her apron back on and began serving the other customers. 

"So, Koenma's getting hitched? About time... I mean, he's at least 700 years old......." Yusuke said.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Botan yelled at Yusuke. "He's much wiser than you'll ever be!!!!"

Yusuke got annoyed at that statement. "Well, there are other customers that need attending to. I guess I'll go serve them now." he said as he walked away.

_I should go now... _thought Botan. She walked into an empty alley, summoned her oar, and flew off.

****

******In Reikai******

Botan landed in Reikai and walked into the large building. She then went straight into her room and unlocked her diary. She sat on her bed and started writing.

__

Looking out my window,

Staring at the moon,

It shines upon the floor,

Into my dark room.

It seems to lift my spirit,

It makes me want to smile,

I don't want to leave right now,

I'd rather stay a while.

But then my smile fades,

And turns into a frown,

Because there's nobody beside me,

Not even the slightest sound.

It's too late to tell him,

He's already found love,

Life's not like the movies,

But it's as complicated as one.

When people see a heart or flower,

They think of their wife or husband.

But I think of how my heart was broken,

All because I never told him.

After Botan wrote that she closed her diary and went to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to hear a knocking at her door. "I'm coming!" She stretched and looked at the clock. It was 8:31 am. _I slept late. _she thought.

*Knock, knock, knock!*

"I'm coming!!" she said again, a little more frustrated. She opened the door and was surprised to find Koenma... in a tuxedo?! "What is this?"

"Ohayo, Botan-chan... err... Can I come in?" asked a nervous Koenma.

"H-hai." said Botan. "What's the matter Koenma-sama? Are you hurt?"

"No, Botan. I just... wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Koenma-sama." said a blushing Botan.

"Botan, I... I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He was blushing as much as he possibly could, as was she.

"I..." she was lost in thought. Could this be a dream? It couldn't be real... could it? Well, even if it was a dream, she wanted it to be wonderful. "Yes... I love you, too!"

******At the Wedding, 1 Month Later******

"I never knew what a wedding taken place in Reikai would be like." said Keiko. "Look at those fireworks!"

"Now's the perfect time..." Yusuke mumbled to himself. "Keiko?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't this romantic, Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Hn. Whatever."

Kurama moved closer to Hiei, and they both blushed.

"Hiei... let's get married!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll take that as a yes.", he whispered as he pulled a rose out of his hair.

"Oh my god..." mumbled Hiei. "Now I have to get married..."

"Yukina... I love you! Will you marry me?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, Kazuma-san!" said a halfway confused Yukina as Hiei shot an icy glare their way.

~Owari

Wow... three MORE weddings... I don't feel like writing those....

I am Emli. Hear me roar. And yes, I was gagging while I was writing this.

Oh yeah- the part about Kurama and Hiei.. that was for my older sister. ^^;


End file.
